


Blood is Thicker

by sindumpling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Assassins & Hitmen, Brother of the Person You're Supposed to Marry to Lover, Criminal Empire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hanzo/You, Meddling Clan Members, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader gets Overwhelmed More Often Than She'd Like To, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Shimada Clan, Technically a Love Triangle, Unrequited Love, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, girl in a box trope, hanzo/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindumpling/pseuds/sindumpling
Summary: The Shimada clan is a vast empire in control of assassins and arms dealers across Japan. With the promise of an arranged marriage between you and Genji Shimada, they are also in control of you. That is, until you go against the Shiamda clan's wishes and fall for the wrong brother.Between meddling clan members and hired hitmen, keeping your relationship with Hanzo secret is nearly impossible. Hanzo is a target all on his own, his spot as successor highly sought after by traitorous family members who aren't phased by the prospect of murder. The moment your family offers you over to Sojiro Shimada, head of the clan, you become a target as well. With one slip up, your relationship with Hanzo would be out in the open, putting both of your futures in peril.With your unwanted wedding growing nearer with every passing day, you and Hanzo's relationship seems doomed from the start. Hanzo is determined to save you from your fated walk down the aisle with Genji, but at what cost?





	Blood is Thicker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but hear me out,

     Genji Shimada was not in any way marriage material. He was handsome and charming, sure, but he wasn't somebody you could ever imagine yourself spending the rest of your life with. You'd been warned; he slept with a different girl every night, and you'd never guess it from his sympathetic smile or by the false genuineness of his words. What's more, even with such a strict, imposing clan standing behind him, Genji managed to slack off, taking nothing seriously. He was playboy who was foolish and immature in anybody's eyes.

     None of that mattered, though. He was your fiance now, whether you liked it or not.

     Your bloodline held a fair amount of power in Japan's current landscape, with endless amounts of money and a vast array of weapons in its name. Few families were as influential as yours. Of course, the Shimada clan was still far more dominant, making it a significant threat. All it took was one step out of line, and the Shimadas could wipe out every member of your family and each of your allies. In no way would it a pose a challenge to a clan like that.

     When Sojiro Shimada, head of the clan, approached your father to negotiate an arranged marriage, your fate was already set. This marriage would give your family an immeasurable amount of wealth and protection, along with peace of mind. They'd be safe from the Shimadas. You, the daughter they'd trained to be so obedient, would have the honor of wedding a scion known across the nation. The benefits were clear, and it hadn't taken more than one hour for your parents to agree to Sojiro's terms.

     You'd went along with it, of course. You'd expected a future like this from the start. In the world you were raised in, it was clear there was little room for women. You'd have to fight hard to make it, even if it meant agreeing to terms you didn't like.

     "Why are you out here alone?"

     The sudden intrusion pulled you out of your thoughts, and you were brought back to the present: hiding away in the Shimada estate's garden. It was dark outside, and you couldn't quite make out the figure that was nearing you, but you stood and bowed anyway. In the few hours you'd been at the estate, everybody you'd been introduced to had a social status notably higher than your own. Politeness was a necessity, especially until you could marry Genji and secure your place in the tangled web of the clan's social hierarchy.

     "I apologize if I was not supposed to wonder off on my own. I simply needed some air," you said. You already regretted straying from Genji's side, feeling as though you made a mistake in leaving him to be on your own.

     "My brother asked that I find you. He is . . . worried that you may be overwhelmed, but did not want to involve our father in the matter."

     As your eyes adjusted, you could make out Hanzo Shimada's face in the dimness of the moon and the soft light of the lanterns hanging on the cords above your head. He stood stiffly in front of the garden's fountain, studying you with a sense of professional curiosity. "I must admit that I am feeling a bit overwhelmed, Mr. Shimada." It felt odd to call him that, as it was also what you were expected to call his father and many of his relatives.

     "Refer to me by my first name. You are to be my sister-in-law, after all. These formalities are not necessary." He hesitantly sat down on a cement bench that rested underneath a wreath of wisteria. After a pause, he looked up at you, gesturing for you to take a seat next to him. He offered nothing but a curt nod as you obliged. "You do not truly want to wed my brother, do you?"

     Your first instinct was to lie, to say marrying Genji would be a dream come true. It was the smart thing to do. Being distrusted or disliked by somebody like Hanzo would make your life significantly more difficult and probably much shorter, and you didn't want to risk that. But you had been living a lie all day, playing the role of a happy bride-to-be when you were really anything but. During dinner, you'd even had to sit by complacently as one of Genji's uncles evaluated how you'd perform as far as "breeding" went. You needed a minute to recollect yourself, and you were desperate for even the slightest chance to vent. "This isn't about what I want, is it?" It was a question, but it came across as more of a blunt statement.

     Hanzo's eyes barely skimmed over your bittersweet expression before he turned his gaze to the trickling fountain in front of you two. "I know Genji does not give the best first impressions, but he is trying, given the circumstances. He was not very enthusiastic about this marriage when he found out about it either."

     "Why is he going through with it, then?"

     "Why are you?" Hanzo turned back to you, his eyes tired and weary.

     You looked down at your lap. "Obligation to my family."

     "Genji has as much a choice in this as you do. You don't always get to decide things for yourself. This is just something that happens when you're born into this line of business," he imparted. "I speak from experience, and I'm sure you've been in similar situations."

     You had: getting tutored at home as a child, watching dully as other children raced around jovially on their way home from school; your Christmas gifts always being practical, just books and clothes that you would need in order for your family to show you off; knowing nobody outside of family ties, and thus never being able to forge any real platonic or romantic relationships; spending hours upon hours a day learning how to smile and hold your posture as strictly as you were expected to hold your tongue. You'd been conditioned for this life from the day you were born. Nothing had ever been your choice.

     Taking a deep breath, you expelled the doleful look that was beginning to creep onto your features, forcing your usual neutral expression back into place. "You're right. This is my duty. I must give it my all or face the consequences. Honestly, I should be used to all of this by now." Your contemplation lulled, and you tilted your head to meet Hanzo's gaze. "I'm sorry. It's unfair of me to complain about this to you at all. I'm sure you've had it significantly worse."

     "This lifestyle is not difficult for me. In fact, I find that suits me well." There was a defensive edge to Hanzo's response, and he scowled briefly. It only took a moment for him to regain his composure. A conceding sigh escaped him before he continued. "And what would give you that impression in the first place? I am not the one being forced to marry."

     "Well, no, I suppose you aren't." Your eyes left him, and you found yourself staring at the main building of the Shimada estate. "But you are the rightful Shimada heir. Naturally, you would've been raised under much more pressure than I was. I can tell by the differences in your and Genji's behavior that he got off easy while you were left to deal with the weight of an infamous criminal empire."

     When you turned back to him, he had a bitter expression on his face, and you hurried to save yourself from his scorn. "I'm overstepping some boundaries here, aren't I? I don't mean to pry." You stood, wandering over to study some of the flowers on the outskirts of the garden. You weren't familiar with them, but you were eagerly looking to focus your gaze on anything but Hanzo. The lanterns hanging overhead didn't offer much light, and you found yourself thankful. You would not have been able to face him for so long if you could've fully discerned his face. "I just find you admirable for not letting envy of your brother get the best of you. You're able to put your duties above all else, never letting any sign of weakness show. I've tried, but I don't think I've ever been able to be so stoic in the face of so much stress."

     Hanzo was silent for a few moments, and you were almost worried you'd made it onto his bad side. When he spoke again, you could feel the tension leave your shoulders. "I apologize if I've seemed abrasive. I have never had anybody read me like that before, let alone have the gall to speak their thoughts. Normally, I would not have even taken the time to look into somebody's personal state. Curiosity regarding my brother's future wife was what drove me to have this conversation in the first place."

     When you brought your gaze back to him, you could see the slight furrow to his brows as he spoke. "I am pleasantly surprised to find that you are not like some of the other women I have had to converse with." He corrected himself quickly. "What I mean to say is, Genji has had other potential partners in the past that I've had to speak with. None of them were so honest. In fact, they all came across as rather disingenuous."

     "Was I not the first choice for an arranged marriage?" You felt somewhat offended. To be nothing more than a backup bride that the Shimada family settled for was an insult to your character, to your family even.

     Hanzo's lips pressed together in a thin line. "Perhaps I was not meant to bring such matters up."

     "Why was I not the initial choice for this? What makes me so sub par?" You approached him, a frown pulling at your lips. "I come from a good upbringing, my family is wealthy and notable enough to have relations with yours, and I've been with no other men. I thought I was a great candidate for something like this. What have I done wrong?"

     Clearing his throat, Hanzo stood. "Genji was given a list of women to choose from. He did not take this task seriously in the beginning. He did not believe our father would actually make him marry at this age."

     "I was on a list?" you interjected. You took a deep breath, reminding yourself who you were talking to. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so surprised. I just hadn't expected women would be such a commodity for your family."

     "Genji," Hanzo bristled, "is the only one who has ever had women lined up for him, in his personal or professional life. It is part of the reason my father wants him to marry so early on; he wants something that can ground Genji and keep him from getting into trouble."

     "So I'm expected to be his babysitter?"

     Hanzo was taken aback by your words, blinking in disbelief. It took a few moments, but a small smile soon tugged at his otherwise guarded features. "You are far too blunt."

     "I'm not usually like this." You sat back down, putting your face in your hands exhaustively. "I think having to uphold such a specific image while meeting your relatives is driving me mad."

     "You must keep it up, though," he advised. "I find your honesty with me in such a complicated situation to be a strength of yours, but it is doubtful that many other people in my clan will find it tolerable, let alone endearing."

     You shook your head. "I'm surprised that you tolerate it. I figured that if I said one wrong thing, you'd make my life here miserable."

     "You were not incorrect in that assumption."

     You looked up at him with a start.

     "Relax," he chuckled. "I am only joking."

      You didn't fully believe him, but you nodded nonetheless. "I appreciate you not wanting to make my life miserable, then." You brought yourself to your feet, still needing to tilt your head up to meet Hanzo's gaze. "And for lending me your ear. I feel significantly better about all of this now."

     "I'm glad to have been of aid to you." He glanced in the direction of the estate's main building. "You should make your way back to Genji before others begin to notice your absence. It is getting late."

     "You're probably right. I'll see you around, Hanzo. Thank you again for listening to my rambling." You offered a polite wave before you started off, collecting yourself before going back to face Genji.

    As you walked away, Hanzo spoke again. "I'm not sure this will come as any consolation to you, but Genji asked me who I recommended he choose." He paused for a beat. "You were the one I recommended."

     You stopped, looking over your shoulder. It shouldn't have lifted your spirits to hear him say that; after all, it just meant somebody else's opinion influenced Genji's decision to choose you for the marriage. Still, you felt a small smile grace your face to know that Hanzo approved of you from the start. "I only hope I can meet your expectations, then."

**Author's Note:**

> TFW an idea for a oneshot turns into an entire plot overnight, but then you sit down to actually start writing and just struggle to form basic sentences. This is the first multi-chaptered fic since I started writing Unmasked (over on Wattpad) a couple of years ago and I can already foresee the constant writer's block I'm going to be facing. It was at least cool to write this chapter and have it be 2000+ words, considering when I wrote the first chapter of Unmasked, I wasn't even able to hit 1000. Yeehaw!


End file.
